Our Blind Savior
by Circean Shadow
Summary: Born blind a young boy must grow with only the help of two people and a jutsu developed by his Father. Will others grow close enough to assist him on his journey? NaruXHina


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Strong language will be used in this story. I will not bleep them out, this is rated T for a reason.**

**Our Blind Savior**

by, Circean Shadow

Prologue: The Sealing

"His eyes..."

"He's blind."

"Should we use another? He will have enough of a burden as it is."

"...No. I could not ask another to sacrifice their newborn. Not when my duty as Hokage is to protect the village."

"Minato..."

"No. You cannot go in my stead."

"But you're young! I'm old. I've lived my life."

"Exactly! I'm in my prime. I know I have enough Chakra and strength to complete the technique. And I'm the only one with the speed necessary to get close enough to the Kyuubi. I'm sorry. Besides, I have a much more important task for you."

"The old man sadly examined Minato's face for any sign that he could be swayed. Sighing in defeat he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to teach him. Teach him about everything. Everything that he will miss out on by being blind. I have developed a technique that will allow you to go into his mind, the one place that he can see. Inside you will have the abilities to manipulate time and space. You will have everything necessary to teach him at you disposal. And only a person with truly pure intentions towards him will be able to use it.

"The scroll that contains this jutsu is in the Hokage Vault. You'll know it when you see it. One more thing: NEVER discourage him from doing what he desires as a career. And don't hold information from him, especially if it holds even the slightest chance of making im happy. Don't wait 'until he's old enough' to tell him about his family. Or the Kyuubi for that matter."

"But—" the old Hokage protested.

"Promise me!"

He sighed again. "I promise"

A sad smile formed on the young Hokage's face, tears slowly leaking down his cheeks. "Thank you." A huge roar echoed throughout the village. Minato looked up, "It's time. I'll have enough time to make it back here before my body disintegrates as my soul is taken by the Shinigami."

And they were gone, the fading remnants of a yellow flash, the only sign that they had been there.

-----

Up on top of the Hokage Mountain another flash occurred, seemingly at the exact same time as the one in the Hokage's office if one could see both locations. The young Hokage and child he held in his arms now stood on top of the mountain that held the faces of his predecessors. Minato had always liked coming up here; it was calm and quiet, so much different from the usual life of a Hokage. Taking a deep breath he reached forward wit the hand unoccupied by holding the young boy in his arms. His son. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered what he was about to do but he couldn't stop, he had to protect this village. He could feel every kunai he had planted around the village that held the special seal that made the Hirashin no-jutsu possible.

Finally he found the one he was looking for and the duo once again disappeared, this time only to appear at the top of a large tree; the largest in Konoha in fact. It had been created during the time of the first Hokage. It had actually been created _by_ the first Hokage, but Minato had no time to think about that; the demon fox was growing near. He grabbed a kunai out of his pouch, the last special one he had made, and flung it high into the sky.

Appearing next to it he grabbed it and threw it again. It didn't take long for the sun-kissed blond to appear above the giant demon fox. He neglected to grab the kunai again; he had no further use for it as he plummeted towards the Kyuubi. He guessed he was lucky that the Shiki Fuujin didn't require many hand seals but there was no time to be grateful; the jutsu was complete.

The Shinigami appeared, visible only to two; the sealer, and the soon to be sealed. It's hand shot forward, first through the Yondaime, then through his son before latching onto the soul of the demon fox. It was pulled rather quickly out of the Kyuubi and just as quickly deposited into the baby boy.

The sealing was done and the demon fox had been defeated. It's task complete the Shinigami began to fade, Minato along with it. Using the last of his waning strength, the Yondaime reappeared into the Hokage's office. His last words slipping off his tongue before his body faded away into nothingness.

"Remember your promise... Take care of Naruto."

-----

It would be a few years before the old Hokage attempted to utilize the jutsu left in the vault that was once again his. A lot of surprising and sadly, some not surprising stuff had happened since the fateful day of the Kyuubi attack.

The council meeting had been a nightmare. Nearly all the civilian council and almost half of the shinobi council had voted to kill the young container. Didn't _anyone_ pay attention to the Yondaime when he described his jutsu? How could everyone be so blind?

Minato had gone out of his way to specifically mention that it would take years, YEARS, before the demon fox and young boy had been together long enough for their souls to completely merge. After which, AND ONLY AFTER WHICH would the death of the boy be the death of the fox as well. Anytime before that some part of the fox would escape and the Kyuubi would be reborn.

In addition Minato had once again gone out of his way to point out an additional fact. Through the merging of the two souls, NONE of the Kyuubi's personality traits would be passed on. None of his hate, bloodlust, anything. Naruto would remain Himself, the only change would be his slowly increasing chakra reserves, even with doing nothing to increase them himself. In short, having the Kyuubi reside inside him was all gain and no pain, well if you didn't count the beatings he received. Stupid council members...

It was amazing how stupid and irrational almost the whole village population managed to be when it came to Naruto... yet there were those few that didn't have their heads cluttered with shit. Anko Mitarashi, was the envoker of the most surprising thing having to do with Naruto. Literally right after the nightmarish council meeting she approached the Sandaime. "I want to adopt Naruto." Those were the exact words that came out of her mouth. The old Hokage was astonished. Someone cared enough, someone that actually could adopt the young boy and care for him. Another that would be able to utalize the technique and teach him the things that the Sandaime couldn't. It seems some good things come from the oddest of places.

Mitarashi's request wasn't all that odd once you actually gave it thought. She, like Naruto, was a scapegoat of the village. Her former sensei fled the village, becoming one of the most powerful missing nin to ever exist. And everyone took it out on her. She was hated, although not quite as much and with not as much passion as Naruto, she was still hated more than most of the rest of the village. She was one of the few who could truly see the boy holding the demon and not the demon itself.

So the old Hokage let her adopt Naruto. It was odd, he had never considered that someone might actually want to do that, and he supposed that if it were almost any other person he would not have let it, but he knew Anko would be good for the boy. She could truly love him and raise him as if he really were her child. Her hard shell that was all most of the world ever saw of her was just a mask. Just a mask to protect the true person inside from being hurt. And Naruto would be on of the few people to see her true self, and one of the very few that would never hurt her.

-----

What do you think? I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. I'm working on it. Hopefully I will have a new chapter out for all of them within a month.


End file.
